Stealer
by YellowDustin
Summary: With cure in hand a death is the first of three new terrors.
1. Suprises Part 1 The Bday Bash

"Can anyone tell me what is wrong here" a voice screamed from across the room as two figures scurried about. The voice boomed against the walls and slammed into the two only people left in the building. The first person to have caught them had to be Shane and both of them had been so keen on keeping their relationship quiet for as long as possible. They thought that they were alone inside the Ninja Ops., but it seemed they were found out. The lights flickered above head as Shane marched forward and grabbed the blonde by the arm and swung them to face him. A wicked little smile seemed to cross his face as he blindly grabbed for the other person.

"Didn't I say I would find out why you two were acting funny" Shane said as he let the two go. A satisfied grin came over him and he looked around the room. Party streamers and other various decorations lined the computer room of the former Rangers hide out. In the middle of it all was a birthday cake and a table stacked with presents. Shane let out a laugh and looked at the un-humored brown head behind him.

"Shane you idiot you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were Cam for a second and we are not finished yet." Dustin breathed as he punched Shane in the arm.

"Yeah we told you we weren't up to anything because we knew if you found out you would spoil the surprise." Came the reply from Tori as she picked up the pack of napkins she had accidentally dropped when Shane busted in.

"Are you saying that I can't keep a secret?" Shane questioned as he helped Dustin with the final preparations that went around the cake.

"YES" Tori and Dustin spoke in unison. The three broke off into a laugh as they heard footsteps coming down the entrance of the hide out. Tori ran and shut off the lights while Dustin and Shane ran to find a hiding place.

Hunter and Blake were in charge of distracting Cam long enough for Tori and Dustin to set up the surprise party they had planned, what they didn't have planned was Cam's cooperation. Usually he liked to stay cramped up in the hideout. To their surprise the day had gone really well with a drive some swimming and finishing off with a bite to eat at the local fast food joint. Hunter soon became aware that something in Cam had changed in the past couple of years after defeating Lothor that he couldn't put his finger on. The once prime and proper Cam had let his hair grow out and lost his glasses in favor of contacts and the general aura around him seemed to explode with self control and confidence. Something Hunter was glad to see. Blake noticed it to as he was out and about with him that day. While the sponsorship with the factory he was with had taken him away from Cam and the other and most importantly his wife Tori he was glad that he could be here to celebrate Cameron's twenty-first birthday. As they wrapped up eating they climbed back in Hunter's car and speed off to Ops.

As the footsteps stopped in the doorway the lights flashed on and everyone screamed Happy Birthday as Cam stood there shocked. The surprise rang through the halls as everyone continued off with their own individual congratulations and cheers. Cam looked around at all the hard work that was put in to all of this and tears started to stream down his cheeks as he took it all in. He had thought that the years he had spent apart from them all that they had forgotten all about him. In truth he was the only one that stayed behind. Hunter was always off teaching at the Thunder academy and Blake had his life between motocross and his wife Tori. And Shane was away at various skate demo's after he got signed on two years ago to someone called _All Skate factory. _And as for Dustin he stuck around for a year teaching at the academy and then his Motocross career took off. The fact that they came to celebrate his Birthday was more than he could handle. They tears started to flow faster as everyone looked at him. They were starting to get concerned as they started to notice that the tears he was crying was because he was unhappy. "Cam what's wrong?" Shane asked as he comforted him. Cam pulled back and started to choke on his tears as he turned and ran out of the room. _How am I going to tell them_. Cam thought to himself as he reached the door to the outside. _How am I going to tell them that I am dying?_

_Please read and review. I don't own any of the character's though I wished I did. But I hope you like it none the less._


	2. Suprises Part 2 The Stealer

Chapter 2 : The Stealer

The group stood unsure of how to act in this unique situation. They had thought that Cam would have been happy that everyone came to celebrate this event with him. However that did not seem the case when Cam ran from the room with what they wee sure were not tears of happiness. They seemed transfixed and unable to move briefly as their very close friend was running away from them. Through their heads ran horrid thoughts and it was Dustin and Hunter who were the first to move. They ran after unsure of where he could of gone.

Past the forest that hid the Ninja Academy Cam stopped to catch his breath. It had been awhile since he had ran that fast instead of streaking the ninja way. He covered his mouth as a small trail of blood trickled down his chin. He could feel his insides tearing apart at that very moment. It terrified him to death that he knew what was inside him yet unable to do anything about it. As he took a step forward the thing in him lurched violently and sent Cam to the ground. His eyes rolling to the back of his head.

When Dustin stopped by Hunter's side he nearly fainted upon seeing Cam's body shaking violently on the ground. He leaned forward and Hunter stopped him pointing to Cam's stomach. All Dustin could see was the faint movement and he knew that it wasn't just Cam breathing. Hunter crouched down and put his hand to Cam's head which had just stopped shaking. Dustin stood as Hunter picked up Cam's body and rested him into his body Cam's head lying on Hunter's shoulder. Dustin could only offer unheard support as they returned Cam back to Ninja Ops.

The group stood around until Cam came to nearly five hours later. In the course of his sleep he had made a few noises the group put between pain and severe pain. When he had finally came too he noticed everyone gathered around him and all of them were talking at once. Cam put his hand up to signal a silence that cut into the room as everyone could hear a pin drop. He sat himself up with the assistance of Dustin. He opened his mouth to speak when a low growl came from his stomach. All looked at him and he gave a slight smile and looked over in the direction of the cake. Tori grabbed the hint and went and received a piece for the birthday boy. He sheepishly ate it hating when people watched him eat but he knew they had questions he was just unsure if he wanted to tell them. After setting the plate down he turned to his friends each with worried faces, how he hated knowing that he had put those looks on their faces. He cleared his throat and looked at Dustin. His soft brown eyes looked painted with worry instead of the normal love and airiness they usually possessed. He grabbed his hand and stood, taking a few staggering steps to the computer. He managed to fall into the chair and quickly started to click away at the keyboard. With in seconds a creature came upon the screen no bigger than the size of a common ruler. Twelve inches long and roughly three inches wide. Not terrible fear inspiring considering all the aliens that Lothor had sent after them.

"A what?" Hunter asked in a stressed tone. What Cam had just told them was very unnerving. Cam had explained to them that this creature called the Stealer had lived inside the amulet that housed the awesome Samurai power. The creature had burrowed its self in the capsule while the pendant laid in the abyss of evil. So when Cam had morphed for the last time with helping the DinoThunder Rangers the creature released its self into Cam via his Ranger suit. To what Cam further explained the creature had only surfaced a year ago and that by this time tomorrow the creature would either one of two things. It would either steal Cam's soul and make the vessel of Cam's his or he would move on to another suitable host. And it that where the case than the removal process would kill Cam. Just then the Stealer lurched in Cam and Cam squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them his friends had vanished.

Please Review. I enjoy writing and this story is going great. Still don't know who ends up with who? It will be reveled in the next chapter.


	3. Revelations Part 1 The Choice

Chapter 3: The Choice

Cam knew that panicking would not be in his best interest as he continued to pace from one end of the empty ops to the other. He checked his watch for the thirty-second time in the past two hours and he was no longer shocked to find time was still on the moment he had closed his eyes. He had also noticed that the parasite in him had not moved or caused him pain. He was fairly certain he was stuck in time, but by who or for what reason he was not certain. He only hoped his friends were okay. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when two visions of Hunter and Dustin faded into the room. Cam blinked a few times to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He reached out to touch Hunter and fell forward to the floor. As Cam brought himself up he heard a laugh come from behind him.

Back in the flow of natural time the group was staring at Cam winced in pain and they knew after a few minutes that Cam was stuck. Shane took this as a good sign for the fact that if Cam was frozen than the thing inside him was more than likely not moving as well. With this the group let out a sigh of relief as they came together to find how to save Cam. Everyone started to talk a once and through it Blake shouted loudly and calm

"We need to get the amulet back, Cam's Samurai amulet" he finished in a less aggressive tone. The statement took them by surprise even himself. Even more shocking was what came out of Dustin's mouth next.

"We need to return it to the amulet so we can save Cam." Everyone looked at him and soon they were all think about going to the abyss of evil. That was until Hunter slammed Dustin into the nearest wall forcefully. Everyone stood still as Hunter was face to face with the curly brown headed boy. Hunter had his hand slightly up his shirt when Dustin tried to move Hunter forced him back into the wall.

"What are you doing Hunter?" Dustin asked in a small whimper.

"You're not Dustin" his hand reaching farther up his shirt.

Cam whipped around to see the Green Samurai standing by the chair Cam woke up in. It took him by shock and the image laughed again.

"Glad to see you know I am here Cam" the voice was toneless and cold. He took a step forward and stood in front of the images of the Yellow and Crimson Rangers. He placed his hand on the Dustin Clone and immediately it took caporal form and so did the Hunter Clone. The Green ranger turned to his true form.

"Make a choice Cam" the voice was still cold and devoid of emotions, "you must chose a host for the Stealer. If you do not it will kill you and then it will go to the other former rangers and kill them till it finds the perfect soul to devour. Cam winced at this idea and looked away.

"Cam please make a choice we will willing give up our life to save you." Clone Hunter said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Cloned Dustin placed a hand on Cam and with out a word he vanished. Cam turned to see that Hunter was there and so was the Clone Green Ranger.

"You have made your choice the Stealer will move onto Dustin." it said to Cam. Cam lost control and the room started to spin and Cam fainted to the ground.

Hunter had Dustin's shirt off and the group was shocked at what they were seeing. Dustin was completely mechanical from the neck down. Tori's mouth was on the floor and Blake and Shane were staring in awe. The mechanical Dustin grabbed his shirt from Hunter who was looking a shocked even though he was the one who had found out. He replaced his shirt and walked over to the frozen Cam and pushed a button on his shirt. Cam wrenched forward and fell to the ground. The imposter Dustin helped him up and the group looked at Cam.

"They found out" Dustin said in a whispered tone as Cam got to his feet. Cam looked at the cybernetic doll and winced.

"That's not the only problem we have" Cam said as he walked to the middle of the room.

Please review. Okay so I lied you don't know who the couples are. And why did Cam build a fake Dustin? Where is the real one? And How did Hunter know that that wasn't the real Dustin? All in time my children…


	4. Revelations Part 2 The Hidden

Chapter 4: Hidden

If ever there was a time that Cam wanted time frozen it was now. The onslaught of questions came pummeling faster than he could have imagined. He threw his hands up in the air to silence them. All looked at him and Cam could tell they mad and with good reasoning. He had built a Dustin doll and how any of them had found out was beyond him but the real Dustin was in trouble and he knew he had to tell the others what had happened. He cleared his throat and asserted himself as the only on to talk.

"Who found out that this was a doll" Cam was pointing to the fake Dustin, who was sitting on the couch behind them all. Hunter raised his hand and then lowered it after Cam acknowledged him. Cam smiled to himself and continued on in a quick succession.

"First the real Dustin is fine the second thing is he asked me to create it and now the real Dustin is in danger. Stealer has decided that Dustin will be his next target after he is finished with me." Cam winced at the thought. He had still not felt the parasite in him move or anything and he feared it was now in Dustin. Tori raised his hand as though she was in school. He nodded and she laid into him

"What the hell Cam you created a replica of Shane's boyfriend and told none of us I mean why. I understand we have kind of drifted a part but…" She trailed of her anger searing. Cam understood, it was true they had sort of fall away from each other. But Dustin was the only one who could answer why he wanted a cyber double. Cam didn't ask he just built. And at that point Dustin hadn't mentioned Shane as his significant other. He knew that he had slept with him on various occasions while he was teacher. He shook the thought from his head. Shane had seemed to be relatively quite through this whole ordeal. Cam knew why and he wasn't surprised that he wasn't freaking out do to the imposter masking as his toy. But Shane knew where Dustin was and that was why he was remaining calm. He moved to Cam's defense and Stood next to Cam.

"I had Dustin ask Cam for the replicate." Shane spoke slowly. He looked to all the eyes except for Cam's and Dustin's. Hunter reached for him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is he Shane and why the secrecy" Hunter asked as he stood in front of the former Red ranger. Shane removed the hand on his shoulder and held it.

"He is fine he is in a different place right now and 'he' was built to keep as a teacher while he is away." He finished pointing to the doll when the door to the Ops. Opened flooding light in the dark room.

Dustin was in the deep forest of the Amazon rainforest for the past six months and for what he asked himself as he scanned his hand in the doorway to the ops. For a stupid key that was extremely old. When he had grabbed the thing almost crumbled in his hand. Then the trap went off the one he had seen coming six months earlier. But having clamed the key and escaping with his life he could return home and just in time to keep the Stealer from killing Cam. As he walked in the door he was thrown back at the response he got. He had expected jut to find Cam clattering away at the computer and maybe the cyber double of him doing something but under no thought did he foresee everyone there.

Tori was cast aside as Shane ran to him pulling him into a full embrace and a kiss to envy anyone on the planet. Cam smirked as he saw the key in his hand. He moved forward to grab the key when Hunter stopped him the others where swarming Dustin and that left Cam and him. He moved to the closes wall and put his hand through Cam's hair. He leaned in close till the inches between their lips were only centimeters apart. "Lying to the others is one thing Cam," his voice low and soft "but to me that was painful" he closed the sentence by pulling away and Cam was left stunned. As Hunter pulled away Cam grabbed his hand and pulled him back till Hunter's back was pressed against his front. The others were still paying attention to Dustin and Cam just wanted to let Hunter know how sorry he was and he was fairly certain that Hunter got the 'point' as he pressed himself harder against Hunter and let go of his hand. Cam couldn't se the smile Hunter had on his face and he walked towards the real Dustin.

After fending off the crowd of friends Dustin reached out the key he had to Cam. He shook his head and grabbed Dustin's hand and pressed it against his flat abs. Dustin blinked and then nodded. Cam opened his mouth to tell Dustin the bad news when Hunter fell to the floor.

Didn't see that one coming did you? Ha good now that I have you on your toes chapter 5 will be up shortly. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks.


	5. Death Part 1 The First of Three

Now we go into Chapter 5 usual babble of I don't own ya ya ya.

The groups froze immediately as they stared at Hunter on the ground. He looked peaceful as in a trance. The group knew that a trance was a nice way to think of what Hunter was in. Cam came to his side and with the real Dustin's help placed him in Cam's bed and covered him up. They knew nothing could be done and they left the fake Dustin to watch over him.

Back in the computer room Cam scanned the key just to be sure as Dustin got in a quick shower. The key was in fact what Cam had been searching for and at least the cure was half found. The key fit the lock to a black oak chest deep in the reaches of the sacred Ninja caves that lay in the mountains behind the Wind academy. This however was the easy part to deal with for Cam knew the way by heart. He was reluctant to leave Hunter but the sooner he got the box the sooner this living nightmare would be over. He went to move when Dustin came in with nothing but a towel on. All looked at him and immediately Shane ran to cover up his pleasure. He winced when Dustin just brushed past him and proceeded to the room Hunter was in a grabbed a set of clothes. And closed the door to dress.

Hunter sat pissed as the creature attempted to force himself on him. The creature was trying to steal his soul and Hunter was less inclined to let it happen. He was even more pissed that he was not going to be able to apologize to Cam in a more appropriate manner. As the thought crossed his mind the creature stopped a loomed over him. It sneered and took the form of Cam the Hunter had wanted to see so badly. The naked version. As Hunter reached up to touch the flesh he remembered where he was and jerked away. The creature hissed and disappeared.

As Dustin dropped his towel Hunter opened his eyes and gasped. It wasn't the first time Hunter had seen Dustin naked, after all the first night they had meet they had made lust filled love, he simple gasped at the amount of pain in his gut. Dustin quickly threw on his yellow boxers and leaned down to Hunter's side. He called for the others but the words never left his mouth.

Back in the void of timelessness Hunter was take back at the sight of a very real Dustin standing in front of him in nothing but his boxers. Dustin went to speak when the Creature, still in Cam's naked form, stood in front of them. At this point Hunter was use to it Dustin was a little taken back.

"F.Y.I. Stealer Cam is a little more well endowed than that" Dustin spat at the vision of Cam.

Hunter turned to look at him with a glint of jealousy in his eye. The creature spat at him and took his true form. He slithered near to the two of them and touched Dustin's shoulder and a shot of pain hit him bringing him to his knees. He held his hand out as Hunter went to his side.

"Touch him mortal and I will kill him. Now give me your soul or he dies." As if to get the point across the creature dug a nail into the pained shoulder and Dustin whimpered a failed cry and passed out. Hunter stood from his half kneeled position and stood in front of the creature.

"Come and get it" Hunter said as the creature reached for him.

Deep in the caves Cam stood in front of the black box and inserted the key. A blinding blue light flushed over him and then a green and finally a red light. The box closed with a click and the key vanished and Cam opened his eyes to find three stones in his hands. He turned to leave when a cry filled his mind. He closed his eyes and witnessed the creature hovering over Hunter's lifeless body a spec of crimson red light floating and then the creature devoured it. Cam flew open his eyes and tears started to flow and the red stone started to pulse. He knew in his mind Hunter was dead.


	6. Death Part 2 The Three Glowing Stones

Chapter 6 The last one was a sad one I will have to admit and the stones play a large part in the next two chapters. Pay close attention.

Tori went in to see what was taking Dustin so long and came out screaming. Shane walked in fearing the worst and noticed that Hunter was blue and a pure indication that he was dead. As he moved to touch him he noticed that Dustin was frozen. He shook him violently and that seem to break the spell. Dustin came crashing to the floor holding his shoulder. He was whimpering and Shane had noticed that his eyes were wide opened. Shane called his name but Dustin did noting not even blink. Shane sat cuddling him as tears started to fall into his lovers brown curly hair. Blake came in and nearly fainted at the sight of his older brother. He rushed to him and cupped his head and looked into his eyes and noticed that indeed his was with out a soul but as he noticed as he held his brother that he had the faintest pulse. Blake held onto this hope as he raced with Hunter out of the room and streaked to the hospital.

Cam rushed back to the computer only to find everything was in complete disarray. Shane was on the couch and with Dustin who had finally closed his eyes and was sitting motionlessly in the red rangers arms. He went to the room he had left Hunter only to find that he was not there. He went to ask Shane when Tori approached him tears still falling from her chin. She hugged him and he felt that he knew all he needed to know from the hug. He let the stones drop and the three formed a perfect triangle around the couch where Dustin and Shane were sleeping. The red stone went from pulsing to a constant glow. Tori noticed the blue one and went to touch it and a small pulse sent her flying across the room. As the crash echoed across the room Shane woke up and so did Dustin who had finished dressing and just as he was about to get up Blake entered the room.

As Blake came to the E.R. he was unsure of what to tell the people at the emergency room. He didn't have to as it turned out no one asked a question as they took him away. No one said anything even though the room was full of emotions. Blake stood mid-step frozen and he end the step in the Ops. Room. Everyone looked at him and he staggered forward and dropped to the floor. No one moved as he fell for they stared past him at the creature who licked the blood from his claw like hand. He smiled and looked as the blue stone pulsed quickly and stabilized to a permanent glow like the red one to it's left.

The creature suspended time and slithered up behind Blake and plunged his hand into him. He let go after he used Blake's knowledge to teleport them to the place where the pure soul was. He enjoyed the sweet taste of the mortals blood and planned on tasting more after he was a more physical being. That was until he noticed the stones on the floor. And his fear grew more when the blue stone started to glow. He was unsure of the last color as it was hidden behind the couch and he felt unsure of who to kill next. He looked at the four who had stood in front of him. He reached out but was meant with a swift kick that made it stagger back a few. He looked surprised as the kick came from something he could not see. The creature hissed and advanced again and the same results were felt.

Cam and the others looked on quietly as they watched the creature take blows from to very unlikely specters. One was Blake a recently impaled friend and the other was Hunter or rather the apparition of him as Cam knew that Stealer had taken his actual soul. Cam went to move and a horrible pain dropped him to his feet. As he closed his eyes he noticed the green stone started to glow. He smiled as he stopped breathing he knew what was coming.

Please review and all will come together soon.


End file.
